


Phoenix Of July: A UsUk Story {Hetalia}

by Platinum_Portals



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fourth of July, I love this ship, M/M, USUK - Freeform, time to bury the hatchet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Portals/pseuds/Platinum_Portals
Summary: July 4, 1781We all know the story, the colonists in America fought against their mother country Great Britain, and won, gaining their Independence.Jump forward to 2017.Personification Alfred F. Jones is celebrating his 241th Birthday. His former brother's reaction? A bit different then he thought it would go.





	Phoenix Of July: A UsUk Story {Hetalia}

A/N: A little something for Fourth of July~ Happy Independence Day Americans, and also Happy Belated Canada Day Canadiens~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Mirror's Edge Catalyst. Both belong to their respective creators.

 

The moment England opened his eyes, he knew it wasn't going to be a good day. The weather in London was overcast, and even though the Brit would deny it if anyone tried to bring it up, the clouds seemed to match his emotions. As he laid in his bed, he considered whether it would be a good idea to get out of bed, but as he looked out his window, his feelings hit back.

Of sadness.

Loneliness.

The hopelessness that no one would ever love him back.

At one point in History, he ruled over everyone as the British Empire. He was the strongest country in the world.

And everyone still hated him. Loathed him. Maybe even envied him.

He had never felt much for his colonies before, At least, until he met America.

England burrowed into his covers, sighing lightly. He had met the Chibi-personification at a young period, barely discovered. 

His name: Alfred F. Jones. A young, scrappy, and hungry child who was ready to explore and understand. He was so docile as the young tyke he was, but as he would admit so many years later, his people oppressed the colonies, pushed them too far. And so their Independence Day started the tradition of remembering the Americans breaking away and the pain of losing a brother.

Arthur's covers slowly began to bind him in a nest of memories and yet offered him safety from his pain. 

To block it out each year, the Brit completely gave up any chance of encountering the American. Barely leaving his house.

Not answering phone calls.

Ignoring the door on rare occasions.

Forgetting everything about Alfred.

But why?

The question pulls him up short. Out the depression that consumed him annually at this time. Sure it hurt, but it's been 241 years! Surely they could truly put it behind them.

With fierce determination, Arthur got out of bed, (with a bit of disentanglement from the covers) and got himself ready, booking a flight within the next fourty-five minutes.

§~~~~~§

Getting to the airport was the easy thing, going through it was the real challenge. With security and regularly changing schedules, England was able to make it on the plane straight to his brother's country. With five hours to spare, he pulled out Macbeth and began to read. Might as well wait.

Arthur reached Newark's airport around 12:00pm and after hailing a taxi, was off to the American. As a last moment idea, he stopped and bought Mirror's Edge: Catalyst as a birthday gift.

Alfred lived in New York, down in the Bronx. It was easy and convenient for him to move freely through the Boroughs while keeping a beautiful atmosphere. Reaching his home, Arthur took a deep breath, knocking on the door before he could loose his nerve.

The seconds painfully went by as the Brit waited for some sort of response. He was honestly about to turn tail and go home when the front door opened, revealing an energetic, happy American. Once they realized who it was, their eyes widened in shock.

"E-England?"


End file.
